


and the byzantine empire, and rome

by iphigenias



Series: shadowhunters post-ep fics [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Domesticity, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphigenias/pseuds/iphigenias
Summary: Alec and Magnus talk, kiss, and then some.





	and the byzantine empire, and rome

**Author's Note:**

> i have two exams in less than a week what am i doing here??? 
> 
> title is from travelingsalesman's [poem](http://travelingsalesman.tumblr.com/post/97274168091/maybe-you-know-the-feeling-maybe-with-a-boy-or)

Alec has to pull back from the kiss because he’s smiling too much. He can’t help it. There’s something about Magnus that makes everything heavy inside of him feel light, like he’s been sent into space where the gravity is thin. It’s dizzying, sometimes, but Magnus is always there to ground him, just as he is now. Alec closes his eyes and tips his forehead against his boyfriend’s.

“I’m sorry,” he says again, because he won’t ever be able to say it enough. Magnus reaches up to cup his cheeks and gives his head a soft shake.

“You already apologised, Alexander,” he says gently. His eyes are piercing even with their glamour, and staring into them makes Alec feel cut to the bone. “You’re forgiven.”

Alec nods, closing his eyes and blindly reaching up to grab one of Magnus’ hands still resting against his cheek. He intertwines their fingers and he can feel Magnus’ pulse: a little fast, but steady; constant. Alec turns his head and kisses their joined hands.

After a moment Magnus pulls away, taking a step back from Alec but keeping their hands firmly clasped. He leads Alec inside the apartment, waving shut the balcony doors with his free hand, and guides them both to the sofa. Seated, Magnus brings their joined hands into his lap, and curls into Alec’s side like a cat. Alec smiles; leans into the touch.

“I was sitting here last night,” Magnus says after a minute of gentle silence, and Alec hums. “Alone, unfortunately. Although if you count the whiskey…”

“I don’t,” Alec says, raising an eyebrow, and Magnus laughs into his neck.

“Okay,” he says. “Alone, then.” He brushes his thumb back and forth against Alec’s. “I was sad, I suppose. Dot calls whiskey my heartbreak drink.”

Alec’s smile drops from his face. “Magnus, I’m sorry,” he says again, but Magnus hushes him before he can apologise further.

“You’re _forgiven_ _,_ Alexander,” he says softly, soothingly, and Alec sighs. Closes his eyes and turns further into Magnus, vanishing the space between them like it’s nothing. “She was wrong, any how. Maybe it was, once, but not anymore.” He kisses the deflect rune on Alec’s neck. “Not since you.”

“I’m glad,” Alec says quietly, whispers, even, because this moment feels sacred, a cathedral-sort of silence and Alec would worship Magnus forever if he let him.

“She was here last night, actually,” Magnus continues, and his grip tightens on Alec’s hand minutely. “We got to talking, drinking, dancing… you know how it goes.”

“Dancing?” Alec presses his smile into Magnus’ hair, feels the other man laugh against him. “You’ll have to show me your moves one day.”

Magnus pulls back slightly so he can raise his eyebrows at Alec. “Sweetheart, you’ve already seen my _moves_ _._ ” Alec’s cheeks heat up and Magnus laughs softly, leaning forward to brush their lips together. “But I’ll take you out dancing one day, if you’d like.”

Alec nods as quickly as he dares. Something about the thought feels electric: the idea of him and Magnus, together, alone and yet in a crowd, pressing close under the strobe lights and not caring who sees them. Alec thinks: _not yet,_ but he also thinks: _one day._ Magnus kisses him again and brings him back to the sofa with their fingers laced together and this is the feeling Alec can’t stop thinking about about: like he’s fizzing over on the inside, bubbling with nowhere to go but up. He kisses Magnus back: on the lips, on his cheekbone, close enough to feel the flutter of his eyelashes. He feels Magnus' sigh like it’s his own; he kisses him again, on the tip of his nose, just to feel Magnus smile.

“As lovely as this is, Alexander,” Magnus says between kisses, pushing further into Alec’s space until he’s almost in his lap. “I wasn’t finished.”

“Uh huh,” Alec says, kissing Magnus once more on his jaw before leaning away with difficulty. “I’m listening.”

Magnus smiles and reaches his free hand into Alec’s hair, brushing the strands and gently catching his nails against the sensitive skin of Alec’s neck. “I’m telling you this because secrets in a relationship are no good for anyone,” he says, and Alec’s heart skips a beat but he nods. “Dot tried to kiss me. I say _tried,_ because I pushed her away before she could and explained as nicely as possible that the only person in the world for me is you.” Alec’s heart quickens again for an entirely different reason, and he has to close his eyes against the feeling of it all. “Hey, hey,” Magnus says, gently, coaxing, brushing his thumb over Alec’s cheekbone until he opens his eyes again. “Alec. _Alexander._ Look at me.” Alec does. “You have no idea, do you?” Magnus says softly. “No idea what you do to me.”

Alec feels his cheeks heat up and he shrugs, embarrassed. Magnus scoots closer, as close as he can without pressing right up against Alec. “You’re everything,” he says, and Alec’s heart sings _you too, you too._ Magnus must hear it because he kisses Alec then, firm with an edge of desperation, pressing until Alec can feel his teeth in the kiss. Magnus pushes, and Alec pulls, working together like the tide until they’ve rearranged themselves on the sofa, Alec lying with his head against the arm cushion, Magnus straddling him, a warm and familiar weight. Their hands are still joined.

“You’re everything too,” Alec says between rough kisses, holding Magnus at bay so he can get the words out because they’re _important,_ Magnus is _important,_ and Alec needs to him to know this. “To me,” he says, soft and desperate, because Magnus is above him and surrounding him and it’s still not enough. “You’re everything to me.” And maybe it’s too much, only weeks after they first said _I love you,_ but Alec’s heart is full in a way it never has been before and Magnus is looking at him like he never wants to stop, like this is it, like Alec—like _Alec_ is _it._

It’s enough to make his heart want to do foolish, ridiculous things.

Magnus smiles and it’s like all of Alec’s nerve-endings light on fire at once. “Let me,” he says, before Magnus can kiss him again, “Let me see. Let me see you.” The words are stumbling blocks but he manages to climb them and Magnus is staring at him in wonder and then—and then his glamour drops and Magnus is staring at him like the sight is dazzling. Alec knows the feeling. He reaches up to thumb at Magnus’ eyelashes, to marvel at the gold of his irises. _Iris,_ Alec thinks in a haze, as he drops his hand and lets Magnus kiss him til their breaths run short, _goddess of the rainbow. Golden-winged, wind-swift footed._ _Chrysopteron, podênemos ôkea._ The Greek rises in him, unbidden, drawn to the surface by the press of Magnus’ lips against his, by the heat of his palms against Alec’s stomach as he magics his shirt away. Alec closes his eyes, loses himself to the sun-drenched feeling of Magnus laid out against him, and thinks, distantly, sinfully, devotedly:

This is what rapture must feel like.


End file.
